The Zodiac Animal
by Firechic240
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up on the Sohma’s doorstep one night. She is an animal but, just like Kyo, not a part of the Chinese Zodiac. She knows of everyone but why hasn’t the Sohma’s not mentioned her to Tohru? Rated for language and violence
1. The Girl On The Doorstep

Chow-Chow: Hey u guyz I kno another one for the break and for all of u bored ppl just sitting in ur comfortable chair reading these wonderful stories!

I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters other than Shiro!

I hope u enjoy the story...

* * *

Chapter one: The Girl on the Doorstep 

"When do you think the rain will stop Kyo?" Tohru Honda asked after she put her cards on the ground in defeat. Kyo didn't respond.

It had been raining for the past few hours, even after the sun had set. The unusual weather had everyone on edge and it seemed that no one, except Tohru, could relax.

"She must be coming." Yuki stated staring out the window.

Everyone (that lived in the house) was gathered in the main area. Shigure was writing and every once in a while he would lean over to his laptop and type something then turn back to his parchment of paper.

Kyo and Thoru were playing cards and Yuki was standing by the window staring out into the raining outside as if waiting for something to come.

"Oh, I forgot to ask are your plants going to be okay Yuki?" Tohru asked while Kyo dealt out another hand.

"Don't worry Miss Honda I covered them up well before the storm came."

"Do you have a King, Kyo?"

"No Tohru, go fish." Answered Kyo in a bored voice. There was a long silence and the only noises you could hear would be the occasional, "Do you have..." or "Go fish..."

All of a sudden Yuki straightened up and peered out the window.

"She's here." Shigure announced he put down his paper and stood up. A moment later the doorbell rang and Tohru jumped up to get it.

"I'll get it, don't worry." She placed her cards on the ground and ran to the door.

Everyone followed; Yuki right behind Tohru. Tohru opened the door rapidly which revealed a girl about her age wearing a black cape. She stood in the doorway all wet, not saying anything and her face was covered with a soaking wet hood.

No one said anything for a minute. Once Yuki got in front of Tohru to see who it was, he spoke.

"Come in." he said in a monotone voice. He moved aside to let the stranger in.

"Thanks." She replied and stepped in the door.

Once she got inside the Sohma's house she removed her hood.

"Ahh...." she sighed, "Much better." Her pale face and red lips seemed to perfect to be true and her long raven hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her red eyes matched her lips and scanned the surrounding area.

"So, you still keep this place the same as always Shigure or did you have a girl come and clean it up? Remember you used to always joke about tha-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Tohru and stared. "Is Akito aware that she is here?" The girl asked and turned toward Shigure.

"Yes, she's been here for a year now. Is there anything I can do for you Shiro?"

"I will only be staying for a night, nothing big please."

"One night, but you said-" Yuki started, he expression mixed with surprise and disappointment.

"I have made previous arrangements with the people I am staying with. Sorry to say but I can't stay too long."

"You're not sleeping in my room." Kyo snorted and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"I wasn't aware that you lived here. But don't worry, if needs be I can sleep on the roof. I'm not picky with bed arrangements."

"Nonsense, you can take my room." Yuki offered, ushering her to his room after picking up her stuff from the ground. Everyone stay back in the front room, leaving Yuki and Shiro alone.

"Yuki." She said calmly, "Have you not noticed. I said I could sleep on the roof. You know me; I can sleep upside-down sometimes! You can keep you're room."

Yuki let go of her and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you in a long time." He lowered his head so his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Her voice softened as she too, lowered her head and sighed.

They joined the rest of the Sohma family (and Tohru) in the dining room area a moment later. Shiro gave in to the fight between her and Yuki about her sleeping in his room so after dinner it was decided that they would set up her stuff.

"So Shiro, how have you been these past few years? I haven't heard much about you. Normally Momiji would fill me in about everything but he's been quiet lately." Shigure starts, trying to get a conversation going.

"Well I was living alone then I decided that I might try to live at the Sohma estate but boy was that a mistake. Akito had a fit, he kicked me out." She lowered her head so no one could see her embarrassment.

"So you must be a Sohma in order to live in the estate right?" Tohru asks while putting the dinner plates out in front of everybody.

"Yes, that is what got Akito so mad. See I'm not really a Sohma even though my last name now is Sohma. That isn't even my real name. My real name is Shiroijma Sohmane. Everyone now a day knows me as Shiroijma Sohma." Shiro lifted her head enough to see the plate set out in front of her by Tohru. "You made food for me?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course, you are going to be staying for a few days aren't you?" Tohru answered and sat down to eat.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept this. I have to go out to get a bite." Shiro stood up and turned abruptly, she started walking without a sound. Of course everyone looked up from their plates to see what was going on but no one made the attempt to go after her. Well almost everyone, Thoru stood up and started babbling, "Oh no, is it the food, was she afraid that I poisoned it or something? What did I do this time? Did I make something she didn't like? Or no maybe I put to much rice in one of the rice balls and she's allergic to too much rice." She started walking after her then Yuki stopped her.

"I think it's best to let Shiro eat by herself. She's not one for talking while she's eating her dinner." Yuki started to eat the rice balls and soup that Tohru had made earlier. "This is delicious Miss Honda."

"Well thank you Yuki I hope you enjoy it." With that she sat down and blushed.

After dinner Tohru cleaned the table with the help of Yuki.

"So Yuki, is Shiro a part of the Chinese Zodiac? I was sure that she had to be a Sohma because she knew of Akito but after she told me about her real name I'm starting to wonder." Thoru was washing the dishes, then drying them.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, I mean she's probably happy to answer any questions you have for her." Yuki placed the last of the dishes in the sink and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the crashing noise of one of the walls.

"What the hell?" Kyo yelled, poking his head out from the dining area.

Thoru and Yuki also stuck their heads out. There was Shiro standing in the hallway, drenched in blood, breathing heavily.

* * *

Chow-Chow: Ohh! I wonder what trouble Shiro got into...have u guessed what zodiac animal she is yet? Well if u ahvent keep guessing 'cuz I haven't told ANYONE so if someone tells u she's the rat then they're wrong and don't believe them. 1. Because Yuki is the rat and because I haven't told ANYONE! Well READ AND REVIEW PLEEZE I NEED 5 TO UPDATE!!!!!! Ahem...sorry I got carried away..well please read and review..even if ur anonymous..I'm gunna get Kyo and Yuki and Shigure to help me host next chapter so be sure and tune in! 


	2. Yelling and the Braking of More Walls

Chow-Chow: Phew I got another chapter up. I'm surprised I wrote it all in a few minutes...If it's crappy I'm sorry but it'll have to do.  
Kyo: If it's crappy then you guys should stop reading Chow-Chow's stories  
Yuki: Stupid Cat you know her stories are good that's not a very nice thing to say  
Kyo: Yea well I don't give  
Chow-Chow: I'm sorry about this chapter but there is a lot of language. This chapter might seem a little more cartoonish than the rest of my other chapters or my other stories but hey I'm having fun.  
Shigure: Chow-Chow Binks doesn't own Fruits Basket or any characters other than Shiro. I hope you enjoy this chapter I know when I first read it I did!  
Hana: So, Shigure have you been writing the sequel to that story?  
Shigure: No, not yet but I'll get on it!  
Chow-Chow: well we have lots of people here Tohru and Shigure and Kyo and Yuki...Well thank-you to all the wonderful people who reviewed! anonymous? , Spade111 , Chibi Kitty Sorceress, yiting, i love athrun, Hatsuharulove, kira-fan, and last but not least, Dark Shadow-sama. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Two: Yelling and the Braking of More Walls 

"Look what you did you little bitch!" Kyo exclaimed and pointed to the bloodstained paper wall that was ripped. "Now we're gunna have to redo the whole wall!"

"I'm sorry. But......." with every word Shiro was breathing so heavily that you could barely make out what she was saying. Within a few seconds she collapsed and never got to finish what she was going to say.

Shigure carried her to Yuki's room and placed her on the bed. She came around before they had a chance to clean her up. She sprang into an upright position panting and looking around. She eyed everyone, not being used to have everyone crowd around her.

"How long was I out for?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

"Not long Shiro. You just barely collapsed a few minutes ago." Shigure answered and pushed her back down on the bed, wiping a wet wash cloth across her face.

"Is he here?" Her eyes lit up with fear and her heart raced.

"Is who here?" Yuki asked and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"No one's here you witch but-" Kyo was cut off by Shiro.

"Akito! Is Akito here?" Her red eyes begged for the right answer.

"No, calm down before you get a fever. Well never mind you already have one." Shigure gave a nervous laugh. Everyone sweat dropped except Shiro and Tohru.

"Why would Akito be here?" Tohru asked curiosity running in her voice.

"Well.....I...never mind. As long as he isn't here NOW you can forget about it." Shiro rolled over making Shigure stop cleaning all the blood off of her.

"So...um..........how did u get so hurt?" Tohru questioned not really wanting to know the answer, but her interest in the situation was high.

"Would you believe me if I told you I ate someone?" Shiro's voice was cold and strong.

"Ate someone?" Tohru's voice was filled with terror and she gulped loudly. Tohru knew she should've asked 'how did you get so hurt' but she DID want to know.

"Shiro you didn't! Did you?" Shigure asked standing up from the kneeling position on the floor. Shiro didn't reply.

"Naw she wouldn't." Kyo started. Once he noticed she didn't say anything his voice raised. "I thought Akito told you not to snack on people!" he was practically yelling in her face....well her back at least.

"Shiro...what did happen?" came Yuki's calm voice. Everyone went silent waiting for Shiro to answer, but she didn't.

"Well if you don't want to tell us then FINE! That's all you had to say!" Kyo continued to yell at her until she jumped up out of bed and landed on him, making both of them fall to the floor.

"GAWD DAMN YOU KYO I WAS TRYING TO GET TO SLEEP! WHAT CAN SOMEONE DO AROUND HERE TO GET A LITTLE SHUT EYE?!HUH!" Shiro's attitude flared up, her red eyes lighting up like a fire.

"WELL IF YOU WOULD'VE JUST ANSWERED US AND TOLD US THAT YOU WANTED TO SLEEP!" Kyo shouted in her face, pouncing up from the comfortable (not!) position on the floor. Shiro followed a moment later, mimicking his actions of yelling in his face. Both people had large anger marks on their foreheads, another one popped up after every time that they yelled at each other.

"YOU SHOULD RECOGNIZE WHEN I'M ABOUT TO SLEEP! I MEAN GAWD I AM KINDA TIRED AFTER TRYING TO BET UP THAT DAMN HARU!" Shiro's fist twitching down by her side, unlike Kyo's who had his fist up in the ready position.

"Don't fight in the house please. We already have to repair all the broken things already." Shigure told them, his hands together and bowing on the floor, begging them to take it outside.

"FINE!" Shiro started to cool down, "Let's finish this outside. Besides after I kick your ass I can take a bath."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME! WE'RE GOING TO FINISH THIS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! NO DELAYS! AND AFTER I KICK YOUR ASS THAT'S WHEN YOU CAN TAKE A BATH...OUTSIDE!"

"Hey if you want to live then we'll take this outside." Shiro remained calm although the others noticed she was starting to get ticked off.

"NO! RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kyo screamed pointing his finger to her then the ground.

"Fine" was Shiro's only response. She tilted her head to one side, cracking her neck, then to the other. She raised a fist and before anyone could figure out what happened, a loud noise sounded and Kyo was outside on the ground draped over a rock with a bloody lip. The wall was busted down and Shiro wore a grin on her face. Her hand was still in the same position. It was almost as if she didn't do anything.

"That was lame. For someone who wanted to win as much as you did I thought you would've put up a better fight. I guess you didn't get enough training in the mountains." Shiro lowered her fist.

'Wow she was really fast. I'd hate to be against her in a battle.' Tohru told herself after she had realized what had happened.

"Oh my goodness, Kyo are you alright?!" Tohru watched the whole thing in fear that one of them would come out hurt, and sure enough, Kyo was the lucky one. She rushed over to him and touched his left arm, hoping he would give a response.

"You should not have done that. Even though Kyo might've deserved it you could get in big trouble from Akito." Shigure said standing next to her.

"Yea well Akito can screw himself. That show's how much I care." Shiro crossed her arms and looked away.

* * *

Chow-Chow: I'm sorry that I gave away Shiro's zodiac so early but I promise not to do it again...some of you already guess what she was and I'm sad to say but most of you are correct...I tried not to make it so obvious but I forgot what I titled it.....I hoped that you would just read the story and try to figure it out there......  
Tohru: Well I still don't know what she is....if that makes you feel any better.  
Chow-Chow: Not really. But kinda...I NEED FIVE REVIEWS!!!! Over and out! 


	3. Explanations and another Zodiac Animal

Chow-Chow: OMG! I'm soo sorry that this took me forever to get updated! I promise I won't take that long ever again (unless I don't get any reviews!) Well here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruits basket or any characters other than Shiro!

* * *

Chapter Three: Explanations and another Zodiac Animal

"You shouldn't say that about Akito. You know what he can do to you. Just look at what he's already done to you." Shigure put both of his hands in his pockets and watched as Tohru pathetically tried to lift up the unconscious Kyo from the ground.

"I know, but look at me, he's made me a monster. Feeding off of others in order to survive... Maybe it would've been better if Akito did kill me." Shiro's voice lowered and she looked down.

"Nonsense, then who would be able to teach Kyo a lesson other than Yuki?" Shigure said, trying to cheer Shiro up.

"Akito...well I suppose not...I just keep wondering why Akito kept me alive. I mean I'm no use to him, I can't go into the Sohma property, and I'm just like Kyo, locked out, but then again locked in at the same time." Shiro sighed and raised her head.

"We cannot change what fate has to give us. Even if it means we must die." Yuki spoke up.(a/n: Yuki was watching the whole fight between Kyo and Shiro from a safe distance...he didn't say anything but he was there) "I remember that was what you told me, right before Akito made you cursed." Yuki stepped next to Shiro and also watched Tohru.

"Well, that was a long time ago and I bet I never even thought twice about what was coming out of my mouth so don't hold it against me. Although I do appreciate that you were listening." Shiro gave a small laugh when Tohru had managed to pick Kyo up, but then due to his weight, she dropped him. "Well...I guess I should help. I did warn him though, did I not?"

She walked over Tohru and left the two boys standing there. With a single movement she grabbed Kyo's arm and slung it over her shoulder. Tohru quickly grabbed the other arm and supported him the same way. Together both of them successfully dragged Kyo into his room upstairs.

"I hope he'll be okay!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Don't worry," said Shiro, "He'll be fine after some rest. Besides I was holding back on him."

Thoru was too concerned about Kyo to hear anything that Shiro said after 'some rest.'

Shiro pulled the covers over Kyo's shoulders and smiled. 'I remember the days when he used to think that my punches were full of nothing. But look what happened to him now...I guess that training in the mountains with Sensei didn't help him as much as it did me.' She thought to herself.

She left the room and walked into Yuki's room then went to bed. (I can't remember if this is all still one day but if it's in the middle of the day, then the rest of the day was quiet, and then Shiro went to bed.)

The next morning Tohru was up making breakfast and from the looks of it, no one else was up. But that was all about to change...

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I HAVE TO SUFFER FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" came Shiro's voice from upstairs

"WELL TELL ME THIS, HOW COME ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU JUST SHOW UP!" Kyo's voice rang throughout the house. Tohru barely heard them fighting, and turned her head in interest, then continued to make breakfast when she couldn't hear anything else.

When Kyo came downstairs a few moments later, his face glowing red, Tohru was naturally concerned.

"Kyo are you okay? Do you want me to get you something like a drink of water?"

"I'm fine." Kyo spat and turned abruptly into the sitting/dining area.

"Oh-okay." Tohru said to herself and turned back to her cooking. "Oh, breakfast will be reading in approximately ten minutes." She told Shiro when she walked into the kitchen.

"What are we going to eat exactly?" Shiro said still in her pissed-off voice.

"Um, some zoni and cod especially for Kyo!" Tohru answered and turned back to the stove, where the fragrant smell of cooked fish was coming from.

"Hm, I think I can stay at least for breakfast. Cod does sound good right now." Shiro said her voice cooling down, only to have it raised again by Kyo's yelling.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD STAY FOR BREAKFAST!"

"What's all of the racket?" A yawning Shigure asked and poked his head into the kitchen, "Don't tell me you two are fighting again-Kyo what did I tell you about playing fairly with the other children?"

"Playing! CHILDREN!" they both yelled (at Shigure) at the same time.

"I didn't mean it that way, honest!" he corrected and turned to Tohru. "You won't let them hurt me will you Tohru!"

"Tohru has nothing to do with this Shigure, so don't drag her into it!" Shiro said, surprising everyone (except Yuki because he hasn't come downstairs yet).

Kyo busted into the kitchen, mad at both Shiro and Shigure, Shiro who had decided to ignore Kyo for the rest of the day, stepped next to Tohru and watched the cod start to cook.

"So what do you normally do around here on a normal Saturday Tohru?" Shiro questioned. Kyo's face turned a brighter red color and her stomped back into the other room.

Before Tohru got to answer her question, Yuki came into the kitchen. Shigure left the spot where he was standing and went to the fridge to get a drink.

"So Shiro how did you sleep last night?" were Yuki's first words.

"Fine." She shrugged "I guess."

"And what about you Miss Honda?" Yuki asked and looked at Tohru.

"I bet she slept terrible-having to share the upstairs with Kyo." Shiro replied.

"I didn't hear that!" Kyo yelled from the dining area.

"Oh no, I slept alright-you don't need to worry about me when it comes to sleep." She added quickly.

"Miss Honda, how would you like to go pick those leeks that we planted at the secret base after breakfast?" Yuki asked in his sweet voice.

"That would be wonderful! I'd love to; I was wondering when they'd be ready. In fact I'll make leek stew tonight!" Tohru blurted. (I don't know if there is such thing as leek stew but w/e.) She turned to Shiro who was watching with interest. "Would you like to come to the secret base with us Shiro?"

"Um.." she turned to Yuki with discomfort in her expression. "I don't know-I mean I'd love to but I-"

"You should go Shiro, it would give you a time to get to know Tohru and get re-acquainted with Yuki since you've been gone for so long."

"I guess I'll go." Shiro looked at Tohru then to Shigure whose face was lit up.

"Ah..." he sighed and stepped closer to Shiro. He pushed Shiro and Yuki together so they were practically hugging each other. "You two used to have so much fun when you were little, now look where you two are. You have a perfect chance for roman-" but he never got to finish his sentence, Yuki glared at him and Shiro hit him so hard it made him fall to the floor. Once he got up buckets of tears were emerging from his eyes.

"What was that for I was only trying to get you two together, you two would make a beautiful couple and I-" Shigure wined.

"Don't make me hit you again." Shiro said her voice demanding and a little sarcastic at the same time.

-AFTER BREAKFAST-

Shiro, Tohru and Yuki headed out to the "secret base". The wind had calmed down since last night and there were no clouds in the sky.

"So Tohru, how long have you been living with the Sohma's?"

"I don't know exactly how long but about a year and a half now."

"Okay now a question from you." Shiro said. Shiro and Tohru had decided to play a game to get to know each other better. One person would ask a question, then the other would answer it, and they'd switch off...ect.

"Okay, hmmm...what to ask...oh yes! What zodiac animal are you?"

"You're going to laugh when you hear it and it's_ not_ a zodiac animal." She replied coolly and smirked.

"I won't laugh I promise."

"Alright, if you promise...I'm the-well you'll find out soon enough. You can ask another question if you want."

"Okay, since you aren't a true Sohma, how do you know Yuki and the others?" Tohru asked in her innocent voice."

"Well, it all started when Yuki and I were about 6. I was playing tag with him and a few other people. I was running to fast and clumsy me I tripped over a rock and Yuki tried to catch me. Then POOF he turned into a rat. Luckily no one else had seen him change. I was so confused about the whole thing, as soon as I got home I told my parents but because I was so little and always making up all sorts of stories, they didn't believe me. About a week later, for the first time since the incident I saw Yuki. He took me to the Sohma estate to see Akito. I can't remember exactly what happened but all I do remember is Akito throwing a fit. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone. Well that being said, I had already told my parents and my little sister." Shiro sighed and gazed at the trees that were swaying in the wind. "I don't know why, but Shigure and Hatori stood up for me. The only thing that they couldn't stop Akito from doing was killing my family. I have no one to go to so now I just wander around searching for a place that will let me stay."

"After she found out her parents were killed she ran away and this is the second time I've seen her since then." Yuki said, taking the words right out of Shiro's mouth.

"Second time? What happened the first time?" Tohru asked, showing immense amount of interest in the subject.

"Well it's hard to say. I bumped into him one day before visiting Akito. We spoke very little to each other and that's when I said 'We cannot change what fate has to give us. Even if it means we must die.'." Shiro looked around then said "Is this the secret base?"

Yuki nodded as Tohru ran up to the small vegetable patch and stared. "Oh look Yuki; the leeks are ready to be picked just like you said."

"So they are."

-5 minutes later-

"There, that's the last of it." Yuki said and closed the top to the basket they brought.

Shiro, who helped very little in the process of picking the leeks, stood up from beside Tohru are looked around.

"I'm glad I decided to come with you. It gave me a chance to think."

All of a sudden a tree crashed down and landed right beside her.

"Shiro!" the voice came and a tall skinny figure appeared from the trees.

* * *

Chow-Chow: I hoped you liked it! I'm working on the next chapter right now! C u next time! I NEED 3 MORE REVIEWS AT LEAST! Please read and review!  



	4. Babysitter or not?

Firechic240: Hey I changed my name! anyway, I'm soo extremely sorry it takes so long for my chapters to come out! OMG school is so hard! Eek! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Four: Babysitter or not? 

"Shiro!" the voice came and a tall skinny figure appeared from the trees.

"Well if it isn't Haru." She said calmly and grinned.

"And you're the one to talk!" he yelled and stepped aside into the light.

"Why would that be? The last time I saw you I clearly remember that I didn't say a word!" she

exclaimed still holding her tone down and her anger suppressed.

"Hn, (ah! Reminds me of Hiei, off topic...) I just wanted to tell you that Akito is looking for

you so if you don't want to be...Ahh..." he looked uncomfortably from Tohru to Yuki and then back

to Shiro, "Um...I wasn't expecting you to have any company..."

"UH! Is that a bad thing? Having friends? ACCUALLY TALKING TO THE PEOPLE YOU

CARE FOR?" Just realizing what she had just said she slapped her hand over her mouth and

a shocked expression hung on her face.

There was a moment of silence before anyone said or did anything. Just silence, then the

branches on the trees swayed and the leaves rattled with the wind.

"I didn't mean to make you upset!" Haru yelled still hot-tempered, approaching the tree Shiro

was near.

"Umm...well I don't want to be a burden on you, Haru or Shiro, so I think I'll head back to the

main house and start to prepare dinner." Tohru spun around and waltzed back to the house determined

not to get in their way, besides Kyo would be getting hungry by now...

"Kyo stop that you mean bully!" Shigure wined as Kyo pounded him to the floor.

"Then stop acting like such a...!" Kyo hissed and hit Shigure one last time before noticing

that Yuki and Tohru were back. "Thank god! I'm starving when's dinner going to be?" he asked in his

normal tone as if nothing happened.

"Miss Honda thought that it would be a good idea to make leek stew tonight." At the word leek

Kyo's face turned blue and a shiver ran up his back.

"No one told me that we were gunna eat leeks! Whose idea was that! Was it yours, ya damn

rat?" Kyo spat and pointed to Yuki.

"No it was Miss Honda's. You stupid cat if you would've been listening, you would know."

Yuki stood there completely calm with a pissed off tone.

"I can make you something else Kyo, I didn't know you stopped liking them."

"Stopped liking them? When did I EVER START to like them?" He blurted and

stormed off saying, "I'll just go out to eat."

"Oh I just remembered something." Yuki said calmly, turning to Tohru, "I think we left the

basket with Shiro. We will want to start on something else; she might not be back for a while." He

stated.

A moment later Kyo's pounding footsteps could be heard on the roof, the side door flew open

and there was Shiro, holding the basket out at arms length. Her eyes were covered by her

black hair and her face was tilted toward the ground.

"I believe these belong to you." Shiro said through her teeth and motioned Tohru to the basket.

Tohru who seemed oblivious of Shiro's temper kindly accepted the basket and was thanked by the

door slamming in her face.

Tohru got the leek stew started and in no more than five minutes of quietness Haru was heard

yelling outside.

"Why do you make me go through with this Shiro?"

"It's not my fault Akito put you in charge of me! Besides I feel the same way. I don't think I

need anyone to be my babysitter." She still held the angry temper but her tone was more calm and her

voice wasn't nearly as loud as Haru's.

"Well the fact of the matter is that he did put me in charge of you since I'm the one who

understands how you work. So-"

"How I work?" Shiro started, "You make me sound like a puppet. I have no masters or

guardians so don't try."

Haru sighed and said, "What my point is, Shiro, is that I know you more than anyone else does,

so I know how you react to certain things. I care for you Shiro and you know that, we all do."

"Don't turn white on me Haru." She said flatly and turned back toward the house, stopped at

the door and added, "Besides, you care for Rin more than me anyway. You might as well start thinking

more about her than me."

Dinner was silent, Haru decided not to join them for dinner but return to Sohma estate to report

to Akito. Shiro wasn't happy about his decision but she knew what would happen if Haru failed to give

Akito an update on her location.

Yuki was the first one to speak to Shiro after dinner.

"What was that all about? Why was Haru yelling at you?"

"He just doesn't understand how it feels to be constantly watched."

The phone rang and Shigure picked up in his usual cheerful tone. All of a sudden his expression

turned serious and he handed the phone over to Shiro.

"It's Akito; he wants you at the Sohma estate tomorrow."

Shiro grabbed the phone and listened.

"I'm very upset with you Shiro," Akito's voice rang through her head. "You'll have to be

punished."

CLICK the phone went dead and Shiro stood in shock.

* * *

Firechic240: I hope that grabs your attention! I NEED 5 MORE REVIEWS! Thank-you for all the patient people out there I'm glad you enjoy my stories! 

Next time on FURUBA:

Shiro visits Akito, Rin stops by and Ayame has a gift for Tohru.


	5. AN

chow-chow: TO: FANS OF THE ZODIAC ANIMAL-----------

I need reviews for this series too!!! sorry i haven't been updating but, the same as "Running With Wolves", I need to know how many people are still interested XD

THANKS!!!!

3 3 Author


End file.
